


Are we...?

by blackfisheh



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!, Kyou Kara Maou!(novel)
Genre: Lovers, M/M, novel canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 18:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14920215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackfisheh/pseuds/blackfisheh
Summary: Yuuri asks yet another question to Wolfram, yet the answer was not what he expected.2nd part to Marriage.





	Are we...?

**Author's Note:**

> I miss this royal couple so much. This is was inspired by a drawing made to commemorate Lovers Day done by Maruma Fan. Written in Yuuri's POV, I tried to make as novel canon as possible.

"Say, Wolfram-san?" I asked without lifting up the feather pen and continued to sign the papers.

Wolfram did not make a sound. I could only hear the birds chirping and the soldiers making their patrols. I put down my pen and looked up to see the pretty boy reading a thick book.

This situation was oddly familiar. Once again, I knew that he was trying not to answer me to that I could get back to work. Both of us were quiet for a moment. Soon, I hear the sound of a book turning its pages and I picked up my pen to continue with my work.

"Wolfram." I tried again. Once, I asked him what was marriage meant to him but the answer I got was a vague one. This time, I have another curious question that I'm dying to know.

"What is it?" He finally said, without looking up from the book. 

I hesitated and hold onto my pen tighter. The question I have in mind is an embarrassing one. It's one that my precious daughter has asked last week.

"Are we...lovers?" I finally asked, feeling the rush of my blood gushing up my ears.

"Isn't it obvious? Of course we are." Wolfram said in a matter a fact-ly that I felt that my heart was going to fall out of my chest.

"But we don't do stuff that normal lovers do." I muttered, wondering if my statement was true.

"Well, what do normal lovers do then?" He asked, facing me. His emerald eyes looked sleepy, with his eyebrows creased.

I give myself a thought. Lovers back on Earth would go on dates and they would...go to a love hotel to...

The thought of it made my face grew hotter.

"Well, back on Earth, they would go on dates." I murmured loud enough for the other person to hear.

"And?"

"They sleep with each other."

"Aren't we doing that already?" Wolfram said so nonchalantly that I wonder if he knows what he's talking about.

"That's not it!" I blurted out.

"We can do it, if it makes you feel better."

Does he know what he was saying? When Wolfram said that, his hand was resting on his cheek and his eyes were smiling. Its was too early for this conversation.

"We almost did it once, remember Yuuri? But you ran away back to Earth." He continued, smirking.

"I did not run away! Besides, I think its too early for this."

"You're the one you brought it up. Whatever, go back to work." His voice has a hint of disappointment as he flipped his book open to continue reading.

I slumped back to my chair and sighed.

"Guess we're not lovers. How am I going to tell Greta."

"Does it even matter? We're engaged after all."

I frowned at that sentence. Somehow, engagement isn't enough. I felt that there's something even more between us.

"Wolfram, are you free on the fifth day of the week?" I asked, putting down my pen.

"I shouldn't have anything on. What's wrong?"

"How about we go somewhere?"

"You're asking me out?" Wolfram closed his book and looked at me. Again, I could feel my ears grew hotter.

"I mean, we never go on dates like lovers do."

"You're still fixated on that?" Wolfram sighed.

"So, will you?" I bore my eyes to Wolfram's and I could see his face grew red. He then turned away, clearly embarrassed. 

"If it would make you feel better." He murmured.

I made a mini victory punch and slumped back onto my chair.

A date. My first date. But wait, wherever should we go?


End file.
